A Love Gone Wrong
by Swirls of Awesomeness
Summary: I've loved before. But Tigerstrike betrayed me. He told everyone. I've been banished from Thunderclan, but he stayed in Shadowclan. All these moons I've been watching, smothering mud all over my pelt every day as its slowly turned brown. I am now Blossom, a rogue. I'll rise up in Thunderclan. And I swear I won't fall for him again. Not now, not ever. (Adopted from windflight13)


Dovefur wove through the trees her white pelt seeming to glow softly in the moonlight that managed to find its way through the branches above. Her deep green eyes were alight with excitement at the prospect of seeing him again. The tom that made her fill with joy. The tom that set her free. Tigerstrike, the handsome tom that made her feel as if she was the only she-cat in the world. The tom that also happened to be Shadowclan's deputy.

Dovefur was a member of Thunderclan. Just a normal warrior; one only made so two moons or so ago. She had been seeing Tigerstrike for three moons in total. It had started when she went to a gathering one time, when he was named the Shadowclan deputy. After the gathering, she had gone over to congratulate him. They had talked until the clans all left to go back to their camps, and she had promised to meet him the next night. He had confessed his love for her just a quarter moon later. Feelings that she shared.

Dovefur burst out from under the foliage, then stopped when she saw him. The breathtaking tortoiseshell tom with calm amber eyes turned his head towards her. Unable to contain herself any longer, she leaped forward, purring. She brushed up against his pelt, attempting to twine her tail with his. Only problem was, he pulled away. "Tigerstrike?" Dovefur said his name in a confused voice, and realized that the usually warm and welcoming glow in his eyes had been replaced with a cold, uncaring look. She took a step back just from the look he gave her.

"Dovefur," Tigerstrike said her name in a curt voice, as if it held no meaning to him. "I have my duties to Shadowclan. You have your duties to Thunderclan. I do not wish to see you again. "Wh-what?" Dovefur asked, feeling herself grow weak. Her legs shook, and she couldn't seem to process what he was saying. "It's over." Tigerstrike said simply, then turned and padded back into Shadowclan territory. Dovefur stood there, trembling, before collapsing. "It's… over?" She said softly to herself, her eyes dull and staring at nothing. "It's over… Everything's over… I lost him…" She murmured, not making any move to go back to her camp.

_Dovefur purred as she twined her tail with Tigerstrike's. "I love you. I always will." She murmured, looking up at him. When his gaze met hers, it gained the most loving look she had ever seen. She leaned up against him, and felt his rough tongue rasping between her ears. She closed her eyes and purred again. Then he gently whispered, "I don't love you anymore Dovefur." Dovefur's purr caught in her throat, and before she knew it he had her pinned. "You're dead to me." Tigerstrike hissed, sinking his claws into her throat. She felt a sense of helplessness and dread fill her. He betrayed her…_

Dovefur's eyes flew open, and she shot up, digging her claws into her nest. "Just a dream…" She whispered to herself, shivering. She lowered herself into her nest, looking at the top of the den. The gathering was tomorrow night; she would have to see Tigerstrike again. She didn't want to have to look at him, and know that her love had been wasted. She knew she couldn't love anyone else again; he was the only one for her. Dovefur closed her eyes, letting herself drift to sleep again. She could only hope it wouldn't result in a nightmare.

There were cats all around her, but she barely seemed to notice. Despite how many times she told herself she was over him, she found herself searching for his pelt through all the other cats. She wanted to see his beautiful amber eyes, and know that she was safe. She wanted to be with him again. Then she spotted something that stuck out to her.

There he was, standing by his leaders side nobly. Dovefur was oblivious to everything happening around her, as her breath was literally taken away. It may have only been four days since they had last seen each other, but it felt like seasons had passed. As if in slow motion, Tigerstrike's head turned until he locked eyes with her. A shock seemed to flow through her, as time stopped. At least, that's what it felt like. Until his eyes narrowed into a glare and he turned away.

Dovefur's ears and tail lowered. Of course he wouldn't look at her with caring in his eyes. He never would again. He didn't love her anymore, no matter how much she wanted him to. She looked away, a strange sinking feeling throughout herself. It was despair.

Dovefur realized dimly that the leaders had called attention to the clans. She paid no attention to what they were saying, not even acknowledging it when apprentices were made warriors. She didn't give a piece of fox-dung what anyone thought of her anymore. She was alone anyway. I didn't matter. Then everything went silent. All the cats around her seemed shocked, and she looked up slowly.

Tigerstrike was standing up there with the leaders. Even the leaders themselves seemed surprised at this action. "I need to tell every single one of you something important." He said slowly. Dovefur's attention was fully on him; every little detail of his pelt, and amber eyes. The hard muscles that proved he was strong, and the long claws that showed he was dangerous. The things that made her fall for him.

"Me and Dovefur have been secretly meeting at the border. I came only because I didn't want to hurt her feelings. But now…" Tigerstrike paused, "Now I realize that I can't keep pretending. Dovefur loves me, though I do not share the same feelings. She has made me come to the border to meet her every night."

Dovefur was so captivated by him, that it took a few seconds for what he said to click in. Every eye was on her, filled with disgust. Dovefur bristled, flattening her ears. Applestar turned his head towards her. "Is this true?" He asked in what would've been a calm voice if it hadn't been shaking slightly. Shaking with anger. Applestars green eyes were filled with rage, and he was digging his claws into his perch. He leaped down, and cats parted to let him through.

"No it-" "Lies!" Applestar hissed, only a tail-length away. "Bu-" Before Dovefur could finish, Applestar stood up straighter. "You are not welcome in Thunderclan." He snarled. "What do you-" "Leave!" Applestar hissed, baring his teeth. Dovefur backed away and looked around. Not a single gaze was friendly. Then she did the most logical thing she could. She turned and ran away.


End file.
